the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor is the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor whom are a species of renegade Time Lords. Bombastic, calculating, emotionally unpredictable and adventurous, the Eleventh Doctor was the final incarnation of the Doctor's original regeneration cycle. He is a great ally and wonderful friend to the Mystery Kids as well as being a very close friend to Mae Borowski and the troll Aradia Megido. Appearance The Eleventh Doctor was one of his more youthful looking incarnations, resembling a human in his mid twenties. He had softer features than his previous incarnation, with green eyes, a big nose and a large chin which was the subject of ridicule by many. The eleventh incarnation had long, dark hair, which was initially long and combed back, but was later cut short and stylized as a comb over parted in the right. The eleventh incarnation's outfit consisted of a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a checkered dress shirt, a red bow tie, braces, rolled up navy-blue trousers and black tan loafers. The Eleventh Doctor also has a fondness of wearing bowties and fezzes. Personality The Eleventh Doctor was energetic, lively, eccentric, resourceful, and quick-thinking, able to spin things to his point of view and find positive outlooks in negative situations, and, while he preferred to settle problems through negotiation rather than violence, he was willing to result to violence when he deemed it necessary. When things looked bleakest, he liked to have those around him focus on hope and survival, usually with reverse psychology and brutal honesty. He also took a liking to, and even respects, people who were observant and good at making deductions, but disliked being around people who were too slow to figure things out. More childish in nature than his previous incarnations, the Doctor frequently defined himself as "a mad man with a box", and was too childish for the psychic paper of the Psychonauts to register him as a "mature and responsible adult". It is because of his child-like antics that The Doctor was admired by children for his eccentric, tender, playful and childlike personality. He showed a great deal of compassion for the Mystery Kids, unable to resist helping if one was upset or scared. He acts like an immature older sibling to them in some way, but at the same time a parental figure. The Eleventh Doctor showed a childlike recklessness, but always had a grand scheme behind his actions. He was often deceptive and manipulative: lying, habitually putting elaborate plans in place and executing them, even if his plans emotionally hurt his loved ones. He thought aloud when he was panicking or stressed, and tended to babble about what he knew about a current situation to come up with a plan, believing that he would have one when he finished talking. Like his ninth incarnation, he showed a strong dislike for people who used 'just following orders' as an excuse for crimes. Despite all of the above, the Eleventh Doctor didn't think of himself as a good man, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He could also be ruthless at times and would strike down those who committed horrific acts, even with an almost sadistic smile and committed violence himself against enemies when consumed by utter rage, in defence of others, or when his own life was in peril. This resulted in him having a tendency towards self-loathing for his actions. He also hated himself for being merciful due to the deaths that always followed, seeing that victims of the Master, the Daleks, the Felt, and the Trolls, could have been saved if he had not been so merciful to them. He was also more self-deprecating than his predecessors, stating "there must be someone's life I haven't screwed up yet". This, coupled with the intense sadness that was almost an exhausted pain, as though his hearts had taken too much strain over the years, caused his morality to finally snap and become the very thing he despises: The Valeyard. Abilities *'Superhuman Intelligence:' The Eleventh Doctor was a brilliant strategist, able to win the Battle of Demon's Run in only three minutes and forty-two seconds, and orchestrating the defeat of Lord English with the aid of his previous incarnations, the Mystery Kids, and allies. He was also skilled at chess, notably able to tell when Bill Cipher made the infamous mistake of "fool's mate" and could rival Doc Scratch's skill despite the Pristine Devil having omniscience. He also cornered Gantok in a game of live chess, leaving the man a single move that would result in his death. During the Siege of Trenzalore, the Doctor was able to defeat many opponents despite the various tricks they tried to use, defeating them with clever ruses and well-chosen words; under the effect of the Truth Field in Christmas, the Doctor could only lie by telling half-truths, and not elaborating on the subject he was deceitful with, grinning to show an unconcerned attitude. *'Superhuman Perception:' The Doctor had incredible eyesight and an eidetic memory. He could scan an entire scene and pick out tiny details that most people would miss. He encouraged others to do the same. He was also an extremely good detective, able to anticipate how Spades Slick would attempt to assassinate him. He could also analyse objects by taste or smell. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Doctor was exceptionally resilient and durable, capable of taking a direct shot from a low powered Dalek gunstick and still have the strength to make his way to the Pandorica and secure himself inside. He was also able to endure a punch from Lord English although the tyrant was severely weakened at the time. *'Skilled Combatant:' The Eleventh Doctor was willing to resort to violence when he deemed it necessary, and proved to be a decent hand-to-hand combatant on several of these occasions, being able to knock down Wilson with a single punch to the jaw, overpower Maxwell possessed by a Horrorterror, and kick away multiple human Dalek puppets. The Doctor was also able to render his spam duplicate unconscious with a single blow to the head, and defeated some of the Midnight Crew, with the help from his Tenth and Twelfth incarnations. Also, he capably fought English's army with the help of his other selves, and his companions. *'Telepathy:' The Eleventh Doctor could also use telepathy. When speed was essential, he chose to painfully headbutt Craig Owens to transfer memories into his mind. He also showed the ability to quiet a crowd simply by saying the word "hush" and placing his finger on his lip. He could also apply a mental block to anyone trying to read his mind, even if they had taken over parts of his brain. The Psychonauts themselves were unable to read his mind despite being extremely talented psychics themselves. Gallery Eae01b9dba2d1af2358763c100bdfa71cc79f6ec hq.jpg|The Mystery Kids meet the Eleventh Doctor e2047e387b7ac26f8d0723958d071fc5.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor and Grunkle Stan bonding over their fondness of fezzes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Doctor Who